We Keep This Love In A Photograph
by imkibalicious
Summary: It's Beca's day-off so she decides to take her favourite redhead out on a date. What Beca wasn't counting on, though, was getting so lost in the moment, to the point where it's amusing to Chloe and she can't just let this opportunity slip away. Takes place after Barden.


_"Wake_ _up,_ _loser."_

The clock by Chloe's nightstand marked 8 in the morning and Beca was already up - wow, **shocker** \- holding out a tray with breakfast for her girlfriend. The redhead was both surprised and worried, she had no idea what this was all about but she wasn't complaining either.

 _"Becs...?"_ , the older girl yawned softly as she sat up; the tray filled with delicious food sat on her lap now as she rubbed her eyes lazily. _"What's_ _going_ _on?_ _My_ _birthday_ _is_ _months_ _away,_ _what's_ _the_ _special_ _occasion?"_ , curiosity in her voice as the redhead picked a handful of cereal from the bowl.

This comment alone was enough to cause a chuckle to erupt from the back of Beca's throat as the brunette sat beside her girlfriend, watching and admiring her carefully, wondering how was it possible to look this good in the morning. _"Just_ _want_ _to_ _take_ _my_ _girl_ _out on a date."_ , the shorter girl started, pushing her hair back with one hand. _"Is_ _that_ _weird?"_ , the question was followed by a half-smile being thrown in Chloe's direction.

 _"No."_ , Chloe adjusted herself in her seat as a sweet smile started dancing on her lips. _"Not_ _at_ _all."_ , she leaned in slowly, careful not to spill anything, capturing Beca's lips in a tender kiss. The brunette, of course, didn't pull back - she never did.

* * *

 _"So,_ _where_ _are_ _we_ _going?"_ , Chloe asked, immediately correcting herself afterwards. _"I'm_ _sorry,_ _where_ _are you_ _taking_ _me?"_ , a triumphant smirk was now splattered onto her features as she watched her girlfriend drive carefully through the open road - it wasn't **too** early in the morning, but it was early enough for regular people to still be asleep, embraced by the warmth of their beds; somewhere Chloe would like to be now but the curiosity was consuming her and she had a good feeling about this.

 _"You'll_ _see."_ , Beca answered simply as she tapped on the wheel to the rhythm of the song playing in the background. The shorter girl made a turn to the right, quickly gazing at the redhead before she turned her attention back to the road again. _"We're_ _almost_ _there._ _You'll_ _see."_

Chloe's smirk was quick to fade away and she scoffed instead now, allowing her frame to rest against her seat as she crossed her arms against her chest. _"Fine."_ , she had now her 'puppy look' on - bright ocean eyes sparkling with the sunlight as her lips formed into a pout. _"You're_ _lucky_ _I love you."_

Beca couldn't help the - ridiculously proud - smile that was dancing on her lips now as she listened to Chloe's words carefully, one by one - she would never grow tired of hearing it. The brunette's hand moved from the transmission to Chloe's thigh, giving it a soft squeeze. _"I love you_ _too."_

* * *

To get Chloe out of the car without letting her peek was challenge enough - curious as she is - but now Beca had to guide the redhead through the sidewalk, making sure she was covering her eyes the right way so the older woman couldn't see anything.

 _"Ew,_ _Beeecs!"_ , Chloe wiggled under the brunette's grip, trying to free herself but it was useless - Beca's grip on her was too strong. _"Your_ _hands_ _are super_ _sweaty,_ _let_ _go_ _of_ _me!"_ , the redhead protested, but again, it was no use.

 _"Shush_ _it,_ _we're_ _almost_ _there!"_ , Beca furrowed her brows and kept walking, willing to take her mission to the end - she would succeed. _"It's_ _right..."_ , she started, pushing the gate open for Chloe to walk inside. _"...here!"_ , finally, the brunette pulled back.

Chloe's eyes took some time to adjust to the sudden light, but once they did, she was beyond mesmerized. An unexpected squeal escaped her lips and she had to quickly cover her mouth; blue eyes widened to the view - Beca had definitely outdone herself this time.

Chloe was surprised, she was happy. But not only that, she was extremely grateful for having someone like Beca by herside, able to share all these precious moments with her.

Chloe turned around, still frozen in place; her mouth hung open as she looked over at the brunette. _"You_ _remembered!"_ , and just like that, she was jumping in her girlfriend's arms and Beca, happily, caught the redhead - for someone so tiny and thin, you wouldn't expect Beca to have half the strenght she actually has.

As she caught her girlfriend mid-air, the short DJ nodded, smilling widely as she was now able to rest her chin on Chloe's shoulder, allowing her to bury her tiny nose in red curls of hair, now nuzzling into Chloe. _"Of_ _course_ _I_ _did._ _How_ _could_ _I_ _forget?"_ , pulling back gently, Beca cupped Chloe's cheeks in both her hands, reaching up to leave a soft kiss on her forehead.

Beca could never forget their late night deep conversations after a few shots of tequila, still back in Barden. And neither could Chloe. And Beca would use the information she had gathered to turn Chloe's childhood memories into a reality.


End file.
